concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tina Turner Concerts 1970s
1970 1-2 January 1970 - Newport Resort Motel, Miami, FL - USA 9-10 January 1970 - Filmore East, New York, NY - USA 25 February 1970 - Pine Aerodome, Auburn, KY - USA 22 March 1970 - University of Miami, Coral Gables, FL - USA 29 March 1970 - Madison Square Garden, New York, NY - USA 29 March 1970 - Bithlo, Orlando, FL - USA 9 April 1970 Centenary College, Shreveport, LA - USA 24 April 1970 - Anaheim convention Center, Anaheim, CA - USA 25 April 1970 - Selland Arena, Fresno, CA - USA 26 April 1970 - UCLA, Los Angeles, CA - USA 29 April 1970 Chico State College, Chico, CA - USA 30 April 1970 University of Nevada, Reno, NV - USA 2 May 1970 - Swing Auditorium, San Bernadino, CA - USA 3 May 1970 - Berkley Community Theatre, Berkley, CA - USA 6 May 1970 - Western Washington State College, Bellingham, WA - USA 7 May 1970 - Pacific Lutheran College, Tacoma, WA - USA 8 May 1970 - Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA - USA May 9, 1970 Agrodome, Vancouver, BC May 13, 1970 Central Washington State College, Ellensburg, WA May 14, 1970 ASISU Mini-Dome, Pocatello, ID May 15, 1970 Cal State Hayward, San Francisco, CA (supported by Elvin Bishop & Boz Scaggs) May 16, 1970 Spartan Stadium, San Jose, CA May 23, 1970 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO May 26-27, 1970 Mill Run Theatre, Niles, IL May 28, 1970 Bush Stadium, Indianapolis, IN June 13, 1970 Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI June 13, 1970 Atlanta Braves Stadium, Atlanta, GA June 19, 1970 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (Cancelled, replaced by Jerry Butler, Supporting Jackson 5) June 20, 1970 Forum, Los Angeles, CA (Cancelled, replaced by Jerry Butler, Supporting Jackson 5) June 22, 1970 Harvard Stadium, Cambridge, MA June 27, 1970 Euphoria, San Rafael, CA (supported by Boz Scaggs & A.B. Skhy) July 1-5, 1970 King’s Castle Hotel, Lake Tahoe, CA July 8, 1970 Honka Monka Club, New York City, NY July 10, 1970 Music Circus, Lambertville, NJ July 11, 1970 Newport Jazz, Newport, RI July 12, 1970 Music Inn, Lenox, MA July 13, 1970 Central Park Wollman Skating Rink, New York City, NY July 15, 1970 Harvard Stadium, Cambridge, MA July 16-22, 1970 The Raquet Club, Hyannis, MA August 7-9, 1970 Ann Arbor, MI (The Ann Arbor Blues Festival) August 23, 1970 Club Handy, Memphis, TN September 5-7, 1970 Highway 95 between Elgin and Bastrop, TX (CANCELLED "Central Texas Music Festival", with Smith, Alice Cooper, MC-5, Rare Earth, Blood Rock, Amboy Dukes, Savoy Brown, Freddie King, Stooges, John Mayall, Carolyn Hester, The Third Power, Ike & Tina Turner, Flying Burrito Bros., Jerry Lee Lewis, Jimmy Driftwood, Eric Burdon & War, Chambers Brothers, Rotary Connection, Brownsville Station, James Cotton Blues Band) September 25, 1970 Santa Clara Fairground Hall, San Jose, CA September 26, 1970 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR September 27, 1970 Berkley Community Theatre, Berkley, CA (supported by Boz Scaggs) October 2, 1970 Boston Arena, Boston, MA October 3, 1970 Worcester Auditorium, Worcester, MA October 4, 1970 University of Hartford, Hartford, CT October 9, 1970 Clemson University, Clemson, SC October 10, 1970 Carmichael Auditorium, Chapel Hill, NC October 11, 1970 The Mosque, Richmond, VA (supported by Steel Mill) October 17, 1970 Indianapolis Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN October 18, 1970 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH October 21, 1970 Howard University, Washington DC October 22, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA October 23, 1970 Mid-south Coliseum, Memphis, TN October 24, 1970 Sugar Bowl Stadium, New Orleans, LA October 25, 1970 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO October 30-31, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco CA (supported by Spirit, Southwind & Bert Sommer) November 7, 1970 HIC Arena, Honolulu, HI November 15, 1970 Basin Street West, San Francisco, CA December 5, 1970 Basin Street West, San Francisco, CA December 11-16, 1970 Club Mugen, Tokyo, JPN December 19, 1970 Princess Theater, Hong Kong, CHN December 31, 1970 Coral Ballroom Hilton, Honolulu, HI 1971 January 2-9, 1971 Hilton Hawaiian Village, Honolulu, HI January 16, 1971 Jenison Field House, East Lansing, MI January 22, 1971 Midem, Cannes, FRA January 23-24, 1971 Le Palais D’Hiver, Lyon. FRA January 25, 1971 Baroombar, Brest, FRA January 28, 1971 Valbonne Club, Provence, FRA January 30-31, 1971 L’Olympia, Paris, FRA February 1, 1971 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER February 5, 1971 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER February 6, 1971 Mercury Club, Zelzate, BEL February 10, 1971 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER February 11, 1971 Kurhaus Scheveningen, Den Hague, NED February 13, 1971 Hammersmith Odean, London, ENG February 14, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG March 6, 1971 Black Star Square, Accra, GHA (Soul to Soul Concert) March 12, 1971 University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, MI March 13, 1971 U-D Memorial Building, Detroit, MI March 18, 1971 Southern Methodist University, Dallas, TX March 19, 1971 University of Oklahoma, Norman, OK March 20, 1971 Tulane University, New Orleans, LA March 26-27, 1971 Basin Street West, San Francisco, CA April 1, 1971 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (2 shows 7.30 & 11.00, supported by Fats Domino) April 30, 1971 Civic Center, Salem, VA May 9, 1971 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA May 15, 1971 Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA June 6, 1971 Rhode Island Auditorium, Providence, RI June 11, 1971 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA June 17-18, 1971 Merriwheater Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD June 21, 1971 Baton Rouge, Los Angeles, CA June 26, 1971 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI (supported by The Grease Band) July 4, 1971 Kingsbridge Armory, Bronx, NY (International Youth Expo) July 8, 1971 Civic Center, Monroe, LA July 16-17, 1971 Pirates World, Dania, FL July 23, 1971 Aquarius Theater, Boston, MA July 24, 1971 War Memorial, Rochester, NY (supported by Canned Heat & Uncle Rain) July 25. 1971 The Park, North Baltimore, OH July 30, 1971 Southern Illinois University, Edwardsville, IL July 31, 1971 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX August 1, 1971 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX August 19, 1971 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO August 21, 1971 International Amphi Theater, Chicago, IL August 27-28, 1971 Circle Star Theater, San Carlos, CA September 11, 1971 Memorial Coliseum at University of Kentucky, Lexington, KY September 12, 1971 Lake Spivey Park, Jonesboro, GA September 17, 1971 Lamar University, Dallas, TX September 23, 1971 University of Dayton Arena, Dayton, OH September 24, 1971 University of Detroit Memorial Building, Detroit, MI September 25, 1971 Western Michigan University, Kalamazoo, MI September 27-October 2, 1971 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA October 8, 1971 Doak Campbell Stadium, Tallahassee, FL October 9, 1971 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL October 15, 1971 Diddle Arena Western Kentucky University, KY October 16, 1971 IU auditorium, Evansville, TN October 17, 1971 GVSC Fieldhouse, Allendale, MI October 22, 1971 Memorial Coliseum, Auburn, AL October 29, 1971 Armory Fieldhouse, Cincinnati, OH October 30, 1971 WVU Coliseum, Morgantown, WV November 6, 1971 Barton Hall, Ithaca, NY November 12, 1971 DePauw University, Greencastle, IN November 13, 1971 ISU Arena, Terre Haute, IN November 15, 1971 Community Center Arena, Tucson, AZ November 19, 1971 Crisler Arena, Ann Arbor, MI November 21, 1971 Hampton Roads Coliseum, Hampton, VA November 26-28, 1971 Beacon Theater, New York City, NY December 3, 1971 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON December 9, 1971 Pan American Center, Las Cruses, NM December 11, 1971 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA 1972 15 January 1972 - McGraw Hall - Seattle, WA - USA 16 January 1972 - Jenison Fieldhouse, East Lansing, MI - USA 3 February 1972 - Finch Fieldhouse - Mount Pleasant, MI - USA 11 February 1972 - IMA Auditorium, Flint, MI - USA 12 Febr. 1972 - Barton Coliseum - Little Rock, AR - USA 19 February 1972 - Muncipal Auditorium - Atlanta, GA - USA 26 February 1972 - Veterans Memorial Fieldhouse, Huntington, WV - USA 10 March 1972 - Mayser Center. Lancaster, PA - USA 11 March 1972 - Tarrant County Convention Center Arena - Forth Worth, TX - USA 19 March 1972 - Cole Field House - Maryland, MD - USA 20 March 1972 - The War Memorial, Syracuse, NY – USA 23 March 1972 - Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg - Canada 25 March 1972 - University of Virginia - Charlottesville, VA - USA 31 March 1972 - Circle Star Theatre, San Carlos, CA - USA 1-2 April 1972 - Circle Star Theatre, San Carlos, CA - USA 7 April 1972 - SUI Arena - Carbondale, IL - USA 8 April 1972 - Walter Cillers Coliseum - Cleveland, MS - USA 29 April 1972 - Meehan Auditorium, Providence, RI - USA 6 May 1972 - Colisee de Quebec, Quebec City, QB - Canada 7 May 1972 - Montreal Forum, Montreal, QC - Canada 26 May 1972 - Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI - USA 27 May 1972 - Oklahoma State Fairgrounds - Oklahoma City, OK - USA 28 May 1972 - Portland Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR - USA 9 June 1972 - Oakland Coliseum - Oakland, CA - USA 19-20 June 1972 - Mugen Club, Tokyo - Japan 21 June 1972 - Koseinenkin Kaikan - Tokyo- Japan 23 June 1972 - Mugen Club - Tokyo - Japan 24 June 1972 - Hibiya Hall, Tokyo - Japan 30 June 1972 - Atlanta Stadium, Atlanta, GA 2 July 1972 - Bosse Park, Evansville, IN 7 July 1972 - Astrodome, Houston, TX 21 July 1972 - Riverfront Stadium, Cincinnati, OH 27 July 1972 - Blossom Music Centre, Cleveland, OH 4 August 1972 - Swing Auditorium, San Bernadino, CA 10-12 August 1972 - Empire Room, Cambridge, MA 13 August 1972 - Westbury, New York, NY 31 August 1972 - Ohio State Fair, Columbus, OH 2 September 1972 - Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY 10 September 1972 - Physical Activities Complex, Waterloo, ON 21 September 1972 - Convocation Center, Athens, OH 29-30 September 1972 - Valley Music Theatre - Woodland Hills, CA - USA 1-2 October 1972 - Valley Music Theatre - Woodland Hills, CA - USA 6 October 1972 - LSU Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, LA 8-9 October 1972 - Felt Forum, New York City, NY 12 October 1972 - Halenbeck Hall, St. Cloud, MN 14 October 1972 - Fort William Gardens, Thunder Bay, ON 15 October 1972 - Mcdonough Arena, Washington DC 27 October 1972 - Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY October 28, 1972 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA November 3, 1972 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 9.00) November 4, 1972 Dome, Brighton, ENG November 5, 1972 Barbarella’s, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 9.30) November 6, 1972 Hardrock, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 9.15) November 10, 1972 Grugahalle, Essen, GER November 11, 1972 Forest National, Brussels, BEL November 12, 1972 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED 15 November 1972 - Phillipshalle, Düsseldorf - Germany 16 November 1972 – Jarhunderthalle, Frankfurt - Germany 17 November 1972 - Deutschlandhalle, Berlin - Germany 18 November 1972 - Circus Krone, Münich - Germany 22 November 1972 - Kongresshaus, Zürich - Switzerland 23 November 1972 - Musikhalle, Hamburg - Germany 24 November 1972 - Falconer Theater, Copenhagen - Denmark 27 November 1972 - Tivoli Concert Hall, Copenhagen - Denmark 29 November 1972 - Tivoli Concert Hall, Copenhagen - Denmark 28-29 December 1972 - Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL 1973 5 January 1973 - Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA - USA 3 February 1973 - Bolic Sound Studio’s, Los Angeles, CA - USA 11 February 1973 - Hic Auditorium, Honolulu, HI - USA 25 February 1973 - PNE Agrodome, Vancouver, BC - Canada 8 April 1973 - Catawba College, Salisbury, NC - USA 11 April 1973 - Capitol Theater, Porchester, NY - USA 12 April 1973 - Bridgewater State College, Bridgewater, MA - USA 13 April 1973 - Civic Center, Springfield, MA - USA 14 April 1973 - New Brunswick State Theater, New Brunswick, NJ - USA 15 April 1973 - Nassau Community College, Hempstead, NY - USA 17-22 April 1973 - Marco Polo Motel, Miami Beach, FL - USA June 9, 1973 Long Beach Auditorium Arena, Long Beach, CA June 15, 1973 Muncipal Auditorium, Mobile, AL June 17, 1973 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI June 20, 1973 UCLA Royce Hall Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (US TV "ABC-TV In Concert", performing "Proud Mary", "Get Back" & "I Want to Take You Higher". Also appearing were Jim Croce, Eagles, Mandrill, Mike Bloomfield, John Paul Hammond & Dr. John. Broadcast August 3, 1973) July 2-8, 1973 Marco Polo Motel, Miami Beach, FL July 12, 1973 Muncipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA July 13, 1973 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN July 14, 1973 Muncipal Auditorium, Huntsville, AL July 15, 1973 Memorial Auditorium, Greenville, SC July 16, 1973 Charlotte, NC July 27, 1973 Oakland Auditorium, Oakland, CA July 28, 1973 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI 18 August 1973 - Capitol Theater, Portchester, NY - USA 19 August 1973 - Philharmonic Hall, New York, NY - USA 21 August 1973 - National Shrine of Our Lady of the Snows, Belleville, IL - USA 22 August 1973 - Music Park, Cincinnati, OH - USA 26 August 1973 - Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA - USA 31 August 1973 - Monticello Raceway, Monticello, NY - USA 1 September 1973 - Monticello Raceway, Monticello, NY - USA September 2-3, 1973 Arie Crown Theatre, Chicago, IL September 4, 1973 Knoxville, TN September 7, 1973 Macon, GA September 27, 1973 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR September 28-29, 1973 Oil Can Harry’s, Vancouver, BC 10 October 1973 - State Teachers College, Valdosta, GA - USA 12 October 1973 - University of South Dakota, Vermillion, SD - USA 14 October 1973 - Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA - USA 26 October 1973 - Hearst Greek Theatre, Berkley, CA - USA 26 October 1973 - Murray State College, Murray, KY - USA 28 October 1973 - Union College, Schenectady, NY - USA 27 October 1973 - Sunny Brockport, Brockport, NY - USA 1 November 1973 - Jackson State University, Jacksonville, AL - USA 2 November 1973 - Jonesboro State College, Jonesboro, AR - USA 8 November 1973 - Philipshalle, Düsseldorf - Germany 10 November 1973 - Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt - Germany 12 November 1973 - Sporthalle, Cologne - Germany 13 November 1973 - Deutschlandhalle - Berlin- Germany 18 November 1973 Wembley Pool, London - UK 22 November 1973 - Schwarzwaldhalle - Karlsruhe - Germany 23 November 1973 - Odeon Theatre - London - UK 30 November 1973 Fresno College, Fresno, CA - USA 13-26 December 1973 - Flamingo Hotel, Las Vegas, NV - USA The duo's work on their 1974 album, The Gospel According to Ike & Tina, led to the duo receiving several Grammy nominations. One of the Turners' final R&B hits together was a funk oriented single titled "Sexy Ida (Pt. 1)". 1974 February 3, 1974 Mid South Coliseum, Memphis, TN February 9, 1974 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA March 3, 1974 Masonic Temple, Davenport, IA March 17-20, 1974 Beverly Hills Hilton Hotel, Beverly Hills, CA March 24, 1974 University of Maine at Portland-Gorham, Gorham, ME March 28-30, 1974 The Cave, Vancouver, BC April 21, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI May 18, 1974 Arie Crown Theatre, Chicago, IL May 24, 1974 Florida State Fairgrounds, Tampa, FL May 25, 1974 The Little Rock, Little Rock, AR June 18, 1974 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ June 24, 1974 Texas Opry House, Houston, TX June 26, 1974 Tomorrow Theatre, Youngstown, OH July 3, 1974 Plant Field, Tampa, FL July 24-27, 1974 Baceda’s, Vancouver, BC July 28, 1974 Memorial Arena, Victoria, BC August 29, 1974 Flying Dutchman, Charleston, SC August 30, 1974 Coliseum, Jacksonville, MS August 31, 1974 Freedom Hall, Johnson City, TN September 20-21, 1974 Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Tokyo, JPN September 26, 1974 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN September 29, 1974 Shibuya Koikado Hall, Tokyo, JPN October 17, 1974 Concord College, Athens, WV October 18, 1974 Palace Theatre, Manchester, ENG October 19, 1974 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG October 20, 1974 Jaap Edenhal, Amsterdam, NED October 25, 1974 Forest National, Brussels, BEL October 27, 1974 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER November 1, 1974 Hala Pionir, Belgrade, SER November 2, 1974 Hala Tivoli, Ljubljana, SLN November 7, 1974 Liederhalle, StuttgartGER November 23, 1974 Rosengarten Mozartsaal, ManheimmGER November 24, 1974 Schwarzwaldhalle, KarlsruheGER November 25, 1974 Kongresshaus, Zürich, SUI November 26, 1974 Palais de Beaulieu, Lausanne, SUI November 28, 1974 Olympiahalle, Munich - Germany December 27, 1974 Curtis Nixon Hall, Tampa, FL December 31, 1974 NFE Theater, New York City, NY (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service & Hidden Strength) 1975 6 February 1975 - Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto - Canada 8 February 1975 - BCIT Gymnasium - Burnaby, BC - Canada 15 February 1975 - Southern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium, CAlgary, AB - Canada 1 March 1975 - Apollo Stadium, Adelaide - Australia 5 March 1975 - Festival Hall, Melbourne - Australia 10 March 1975 - Hordern Pavillion, Sydney - Australia 11 March 1975 - Hordern Pavillion, Sydney - Australia 20 June 1975 - White Plains Music Hall, NY - USA 21 June 1975 - War Memorial, Rochester, NY - USA 22 June 1975 - Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA - USA 27 June 1975 - Tommorow Theatre, Youngstown, OH - USA 28-30 July 1975 - Lucifer’s NightClub, Calgary, AB - Canada 15 August 1975 - Jazz Bilzen Festival - Dell, Bilzen - Belgium 16 August 1975 - Stadiongerlande, Ludwigsburg - Germany 19 October 1975 - Muncipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX - USA 24 October 1975 - Odeon Hammersmith, London - UK 25 October 1975 Forest National, Brussels - Belgium 26 October 1975 - Congresgebouw,The Hague, The Netherlands 27 October 1975 - Phillipshalle, Düsseldorf - Germany 28 October 1975 - Deutschlandhalle, Berlin - Germany 8 November 1975 - Eberthalle, Ludwigshafes - Germany 10 November 1975 - Forest National, Brussels - Belgium 15 November 1975 - Hala Tivoli, Ljubljana, - Yugoslavia 20 November 1975 - Hala Pionir, Belgrade - Serbia 24 November 1975 - Kongresshaus, Zürich - Switzerland 30 November 1975 - L'Olympia, Paris - France 1976 18 January 1976 - Hordern Pavillion, Sydney - Australia 24 January 1976 - Hordern Pavillion, Sydney - Australia 6 February 1976 - High Sierra Theater, Stateline, NV - USA 16-27 March 1976 - Waldorf Astoria, New York, NY - USA A 15 May 1976 - Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA - USA 23 May 1976 - Hawkeye Downs- Cedar Rapids, IO - USA 27 May 1976 - Southern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium, CAlgary, AB - Canada 29 May 1976 - Edmonton Gardens, Edmonton, Alberta - Canada 18-19 June 1976 - Sportsmans Park - Cicero, IL - USA 29 June - 2 July 1976 - Magic Mountain - Valencia, CA - USA By 1976, Ike Turner's addiction to cocaine was so strong that he had burned a hole in his nasal septum, leading to nosebleeds, from which he would relieve himself by using more cocaine. During this time, Ike was spending more time at Bolic Sound than he was with Tina and their children at their home in Inglewood. Tina Turner, meanwhile, had looked inward to alleviate her own problems and soon found solace after a friend introduced her to the teachings of Buddhism. In July 1976, Ike intended on signing a five-year contract with a new record company, Cream Records, for a reported yearly amount of $150,000. The contract had a key person clause, meaning Ike would have to sign the contract in four days, keeping Tina tied to Ike for five more years. On the 2nd of July 1976 The Ike and Tina Turner Revue traveled by plane to Dallas where they were to perform at the Dallas Statler Hilton. While on the airplane, the two became embroiled in an altercation, which led to a physical fight in their limousine.The duo presented different accounts as to what went on that day. Ike accused Tina of being negligent to help him with a nose bleed due to constant cocaine. Tina claimed Ike was annoyed that Tina was eating chocolates while wearing an all-white outfit, causing Ike to slap her. The couple agreed, however, that Ike had been up for five days straight on a cocaine binge. Following Ike's slap, Tina recalled fighting him back, scratching him and kicking him. Ike Turner alleged to a musician associate friend that the two "went around like prizefighters for awhile". Both Ike and Tina were bleeding by the time they arrived at the hotel. After going up to their suite, Ike retired to a sofa. Once Ike had fallen asleep, Tina grabbed a few toiletries, covered herself and escaped from the back of the hotel, running across an active freeway before stopping at a local Ramada Inn hotel. She claimed that she later hid at several friends' homes for a time. On the 27th of July 1976, Tina Turner filed for divorce on the grounds of irreconcilable differences. Ike and Tina fought for a year in divorce court arguing over money and property. By late 1977, Tina decided to stop her pursuit of any financial earnings including an apartment complex in Anaheim and another apartment, stating to her lawyer that her freedom "was more important". Tina also agreed to retain only the use of her stage name. The divorce proceedings ended in November 1977 and was finalized March 1978. She also agreed to pay a significant IRS lien. Tina Turner Solo Rough Explosion Tour 1977/1979 In 1977, with finances given to her by United Artists executive Richard Stewart, Tina returned onstage, giving a round of shows in Las Vegas in a cabaret setting, influenced by the cabaret shows she witnessed while a member of the Ike & Tina Turner Revue. She took her cabaret act to smaller venues in the United States. Turner earned further income by appearing on shows such as The Hollywood Squares, Donny and Marie, The Sonny & Cher Show and The Brady Bunch Hour. Later in 1977, Turner headlined her first solo concert tour, throughout Australia and the USA. 1977 5 June 1977 - Shady Grove Music Fair, Gaithersburg, MD - USA 16 June 1977 - Convention Center, Forth Worth, TX - USA 21 July – 2 August 1977 - Ceasars Palace, Las Vegas, NV - USA Australian/ USA Tour 1977 31 Aug. 1977 - Festival Hall - Brisbane - Australia 1 Sept. 1977 - Civic Theater - Newcastle - Australia 2 and 3 Sept. 1977 - Hordern Pavilion - Sydney - Australia 4 Sept. 1977 - Festival Hall - Melbourne - Australia 7 Sept. 1977 - Apollo Stadium - Adelaide - Australia 10 Sept.1977 - Entertainment Center Perth - Australia 12 Sept. 1977 - Town Hall - Auckland - New Zealand 14 Sept. 1977 - Opera House - Wellington - New Zealand 26 Sept. - 3 Oct. 1977 - Casa Manana, Forth Worth, TX - USA Band Ronald Selico - Drums William Haynes - Bass Kenneth Moore - Piano Jeffrey Deane - Trombone Dennis Frias -Trumpet Lenny Macaluso - Guitar Richard Merritt Smith, Jr - Guitar Anthony Walthers - Dancer Marsha Jo Thacker - Dancer Michael Stephenson - Dancer Denise Echols - Dancer Richard Kelus - Musical leader Rhonda Graham - Personal assistant In 1978, United Artists released Turner's third solo album, Rough, with distribution both in North America and Europe with EMI. That album, along with its followup, Love Explosion, which included a brief diversion to disco rhythms, failed to chart. The albums completed her United Artists/EMI contracts and Turner left the labels. Continuing her performing career with her second headlining tour, Wild Lady of Rock 'n' Roll, she continued to be a successful live act even without the premise of a hit record. Following an appearance on Olivia Newton-John's US TV special, Hollywood Nights, in 1979, Turner sought contract with Newton-John's manager Roger Davies. Davies agreed to work with Turner as her manager after seeing her perform at the Venetian Ballroom in the Fairmont San Francisco hotel in February 1980. Wild Lady of Rock Tour 1978 16 January 1978 - Aladdin Casino, Kansas City, MO Tina Turner German Tour 1978 20 January 1978 - Kongresshause, Zürich - Switzerland 21 Jan.1978 - Deutsches Museum - Munich - Germany 22 Jan.1978 - Philharmonie - Berlin - Germany 23 Jan. 1978- Congress Centrum - Hamburg - Germany 24 Jan.1978 - Ostseehalle - Kiel - Germany 26 Jan.1978 - Konserthuset - Stockholm - Sweden 28 Jan. 1978 - Konigin Elizabeth Zaal - Antwerpen - Belgium 29 Jan. 1978 - Congresgebouw - The Hague - Holland 30 Jan. 1978 - Westfalenhalle - Dortmund - Germany 31 Jan. 1978 - Philipshalle - Düsseldorf - Germany 1 Febr. 1978 - Cirque Royal - Brussels - Belgium 2 Febr. 1978 - Stadthalle - Offenbach - Germany 5 February 1978 - Pavillion, Paris - France 8 February 1978 - Palais De Congres, Strassbourg - France 9 Febr. 1978 - Meistersingerhalle - Nürnberg - Germany 11-12 February 1978 - Hammersmith Odeon, London - UK 26 Febr. 1978 - Hammersmith Odeon - London - UK 28. Febr. 1978 - Warner Theatre (Tom Jones Show) - Washington - USA 5-10 June 1978 - Hyatt Regency Dearborn - Dearborn- Michigan - USA 30 June 1978 – Tropicana – New Orleans, LA - USA 28 Sept. 1978 – Concert with Tom Jones - Warner Theatre – Washington, DC - USA 31 December 1978 - Camino Real, Mexico City - Mexico 1979 5 March 1979 - Fairmont Hotel - San Francisco, CA 11 March 1979 - Arts Center - UK 14 March 1979 - The Apollo - Manchester - UK 15 March 1979 - Liverpool Empire - Liverpool - UK 16 March 1979 - Hammersmith Odeon - London - UK 18 March 1979 - Odeon - Birmingham - UK 19 March 1979 - Theater Club - Wakefield - UK 25 March 1979 - Apollo Theater - London - UK 29 March 1979 - Pool of Arts Center - Dorset - UK 30 March 1979 - Hammersmith Odeon - London - UK Tina Turner German Tour 1979 7 April 1979 - Philipshalle - Düsseldorf - GER 11 April 1979 - Metropol - Berlin - GER 12 April 1979 - Musikhalle - Hamburg - GER 18 April 1979 - Mozartsaal - Mannheim - GER 19 April 1979 - Jahrhunderthalle - Frankfurt - GER 20 April 1979 - Liederhalle - Stuttgart - GER 22 April 1979 - Carré - Amsterdam - NED 24 April 1979 - Stadthalle - Braunschwaig - GER 25 April 1979 - Ellenriederhalle - GER 26 April 1979 - Grugahalle - Essen - GER 27 April 1979 - Deutsches Museum - Munich - GER 29 April 1979 - Patinoire Des Vernents, Geneva - SUI 30 April 1979 - Kongresshause, Zürich - SUI May 1, 1979 Konzerthaus, Vienna, AUT May 6, 1979 Hala Tivoli, Ljubljana, YUG May 7, 1979 Dom Sportova, Zagreb, YUG May 8, 1979 Hala Pionir, Beograd, YUG May 24, 1979 Palacio de los Deportes de Montjuic, Barcelona, SPA August 31-September 1, 1979 Poliedro de Caracas, Caracas, VEN September 9, 1979 Poliedro de Caracas, Caracas, VEN Band Lenny Macaluso – Guitar, Band leader and Arranger Norman Farrington – Drums Billy Haynes – Bass Kenny Morre – Piano and Vocals Chuck O'Steen – Keyboard and Vocals Ravah Daley - Dancer Edna Lejeune Richardson - Dancer Gerone Turner - Dancer David Wertheimer - Dancer Between Sept. and December 1979 Concerts in South Africa - Durban, Cape Town and Johannesburg - 5 week tour Concerts in South Asia - Singapore, Manila and Bangkok December 4-18, 1979 St. George Leagues Club, Kogarah, AUS